poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Wimpy Wonderland Island
This page is for poptropica's 18th island Wimpy Wonderland. For Poptropica's 28th Island, Wimpy Boardwalk, click here. Wimpy Wonderland Island is the 18th Island on Poptropica. It is the first Wimpy Kid Island. Description From Poptropica Tours From the Trailer Full Walkthrough Indoor Person When you land on the Island, you will see Greg Heffley. Talk to him and he will tell you his little brother, Manny, is missing. You ask him where to look, and he says that you should go back to the house to look, and the two of you run to Surrey Street. You enter the house and go upsatirs. You will see an address book on the nightstand in the master bedroom. Pick it up. You will see that Greg's grandfather lives in Leisure Towers, room 3cc. Go into Manny's room, and you will see an open window. Go through, and you will end up on the roof, and you will see tiny footprints. They're Manny's! Follow them, and they will lead you to Rowley Jefferson's house. But something doesn't look right... Let's Get Ready To Rumble! You discover that someone stole Rowley's rumble bike! You ask him who, and he says it was probably one of the Whirley Street Kids! You ask him which way they went, and he says that there are rumble bike tracks going up the hill. Suddenly, someone comes down the hill on the rumble bike... and that someone is Manny! He rides down the hill and knocks you out for a few seconds. You get up, and Rowley tells you to go get him. So you head on to Main Street. You see some teens hanging out by the Fast Mart, and you wonder what on Poptropica is going on. You investigate and go inside the store. The manager is mad because the teens are driving away all his business, but you can't help him right now, so you decide to leave and come back when you have a solution. You go outside and just avoid the teenagers listening to the Classic Rock music. Then you see the rumble bike, which means Manny can't have gone far. Better yet, run into the rumble bike and you recieve it in your inventory and you can ride it around wherever you want! Items *Address book *page from Greg's journal *Rumble Bike *Carrot *Locker combination *Twisted Wizard Game Guide *Twisted Wizard Game *Joshie Fan Club Membership Card *Dog Dish *Leaf Blower *Bingo Troll *Snow Shovel *Soothing Sounds Classical Music CD *Wiper Fluid *Island Medallion Characters #You #Greg #toboggan kid #little Billy #Billy's Mom #Teens #Rowley #Manny #Fast Mart Manager #Old people. #Grandpa #Whirly Street Kids #Gramma #Fregly #Snowplow Driver #Greg's Mom Places *Main Street *Surrey Street *Greg's House *School *Rowley's House *Basement *Garage *Leisure Towers *Grandpa's Apartment *Whirley Street *Gramma's Street *Gramma's House *Bingo Hall *Fast Mart *Quick-Spin Laundromat Mini-Games #Master Of the Lockers #Climbing At Our Lesiure #Grandpa's salad Bar #Twisted Wizard #Shovel It #Bingo with Gramma #Four Liter Lay-out #Surrey Street Sledding Other Info Goals- Bosses- On The Map On the map, Wimpy Wonderland is located... To The Right Of: 'Shrink Ray Island '''To The Left Of: 'Red Dragon Island '''Below: Mystery Train Island, Game Show Island, Wild West Island Above: 'None Reviews *'Joshuawesome8: I must admit. Wimpy Wonderland is my least favorite island. *'Random Poptropican:' I enjoyed WW partly, but U foundit hard not to BURP and Defend my castle. It was very boring at times. *'Moody Eel:' Wimpy Wonderland IS my second favorite, no matter what the other's say! It actually is a great island with cool minigames (except for Grandpa's salad bar, that was just dumb) and thrilling rides. It is only beat by Super Villain Island. But what I DON'T like is how they suddenly started making you PLAY Twisted Wizard without even telling you! I sat there for an HOUR trying to give Greg the manual... *'Invisible Axe': Truly,I take bonsai triming and kanji signing on Red Dragon Island then beating Twisted Wizard! (I beat it the game verson not the one where you help Greg) But this is the best! I got screen grabs of Greg and Manny, but not Rowley yet,Im gonna make a picture where Greg and Rowley save Manny from ailens. *'Happy Octopus/Moody Hippo': Really, Grandpa's minigame requires you to click a lot? *Crying Obsidian/M.D.D.G.:This is cool island!But wild-wild-west more cool! Triva *Big Nate Island and Great Pumpkin Island, along with Wimpy Boardwalk Island are in common with Wimpy Wonderland because they're all drawings. *Jeff Kinney made both the Wimpy Kid books and Poptropica *Wimpy Wonderland was thought to be the only Wimpy Kid themed Island, but in 2012, Wimpy Boardwalk Island was announced. *This Island came very close to the release of Diary Of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever, the 6th book in the series. This was probably purposeful, since they are both winter-themed. Also, both feature Manny as the conflict of the storyline. *Many details from the book can be seen in the background of the Island, such as the note lines, and pencil smears. Gallery Photo Album Photos Bingo.png|Bingo!/ Straightening this Wizard Out.png|Straigtening This Wizard Out/ SleddingToVictory BailingOutGregHeffley(Again).png|Sledding To Victory/Bailing Out Greg Heffley (Again) Fan Art Homeward Sled.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Homeward Sled Survival of the wimpiest.png|coolcheetah53:Survival of the wimpiest Common Rooms *Photo Gallery '* symbolizes a common room that only appears when there are no ads.' Videos thumb|300px|left|Wimpy Wonderland Sneak Peek by ThePoptropicaVideos Category:Islands Category:2011 Islands Category:Wimpy Kid Islands Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Wimpy Wonderland Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Easy